For You
by Zaji Hana
Summary: Untukmu kupersembahkan maafku, karena aku tak bisa pergi dari takdir yang sudah kulihat. Untukmu aku bahagia atas apa yang sudah kuberikan. Untukmu kumohon jangan melupakanku. Aku mencintaimu


For You

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Untukmu kupersembahkan maafku, karena aku tak bisa pergi dari takdir yang sudah kulihat

Untukmu aku bahagia atas apa yang sudah kuberikan

Untukmu kumohon jangan melupakanku

Aku mencintaimu

Warning : Yaoi, Riren, OOC, Typo(s), AU, dsb.

(Gambar saya comot dari gugel)

* * *

Bianglala besar berputar pelan berderit kecil akibat gesekan kering besi-besi kerangka wahana yang berkerak karat, langit kelam menghiasi siang hari di bulan desember yang bersalju. Satu wahana baru berupa perahu cinta yang biasanya penuh sesak, hanya diisi beberapa pemuda iseng yang kehabisan tiket pesawat maupun kereta untuk kembali ke daerah asalnya.

Keadaan ramai di wilayah wisata di selatan Shigansina meredup, karena badai salju yang diperkirakan akan menerjang lusa depan membuat para wisatawan melipir pergi satu demi satu. Begitu pula dengan Eren yang membujuk Levi sejak kemarin.

"Levi." Panggilnya pelan untuk kesekian kalinya, mengusap helai-helai rambut Levi yang berada di atas kedua kulit pahanya yang terlapis celana piyama biru yang hangat.

"Tidak bisa Eren," tegasnya dengan tanpa melihat wajah khawatir Eren, "tujuan utamaku datang kesini untuk membahas masalah perusahaan. Main-main yang kemarin itu bonus untukmu."

Eren menggigit bibir bawah gelisah sampai ubun-ubun, "Le-Levi, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi–" Suara angin menggerus sunyinya ruangan dalam penginapan itu membuat bulu roma meremang, Eren meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan "–tapi, aku merasa tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu." Kali ini Levi membuka kedua matanya. Membiarkan Eren memandang dua manik mata hitam itu dengan matanya yang berair.

Levi mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Eren, kemudian memposisikan dirinya di sofa itu, "Eren?" Kali ini Eren cukup berhasil, membuat pria kepala tiga itu cemas, Eren memang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Indigo. Eren bisa merasakan sesuatu di waktu yang akan datang, tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sekedar merasakan.

Mata hijau itu semakin merah sama dengan bagaimana merahnya muka Eren saat ini, "Levi, aku takut. Aku– " kalimat dengan suara tertahan itu tidak dibiarkan selesai, Levi menariknya dalam pelukan membiarkan Eren menangis disana. Tangisnya teredam piyama Levi tapi Isakan-isakan pelan masih saja bisa terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah penginapan itu.

Eren ketiduran, menggelung tubuhnya dalam dekapan kekasihnya, sisa-sisa air mata masih terlihat di sekitaran wajahnya. Levi mendengus ketika melihat kerutan diantara kedua alis pemuda itu, dikecupnya dalam-dalam, dibisikannya kata untuk menenangkan Eren yang sudah ada dalam buai mimpi. Matanya baru saja ikut terpejam saat membaui rambut Eren yang kacau ke kanan kiri, namun suara gemuruh dari luar menggetarkan jendela-jendela kaca yang tertutup rapat.

Suara serak radio usang yang tadinya memutar lagu-lagu nostalgia berubah menjadi pemberitahuan bahaya badai salju. Saat levi menunduk melihat malaikatnya, sayap sang malaikat bagai layu dan cahayanya meredup. Kilat menyambar, bukan takut, tapi refleks Levi merapatkan tubuh Eren dalam dekapnya.

* * *

Eren duduk bersandar dinding di atas ranjang, sudah dengan piyama baru yang kali ini berwarna tosca. Suara putaran engsel pintu kamar mandi terdengar. Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan keluarnya uap-uap tipis dari bathub yang belum sepenuhnya terkuras isinya. Levi masuk dengan handuk putih terlilit manis di pinggang.

Eren menatap punggung pria itu, "Eren, dimana handuk yang satu lagi?" tanpa sadar Eren menggeleng.

Levi yang jelas tidak melihat gerakan kepala dari Eren menoleh ke belakang, menghela nafas singkat sebelum menegurnya, "rambutmu belum kering, kau bisa sakit bocah." sekali lagi Eren menggeleng.

Levi mengenakan pakaiannya, celana panjang abu-abu dengan atasan kaos hitam, yang kemungkinan akan ditanggalkannya saat tidur nanti. Ranjang bergerak dibawah tubuh Eren, menerima berat tubuh Levi yang merangkak mendekatinya.

"Hei," panggil Levi, "lihat aku, Eren," dagu Eren ditarik jemari pucat dibuat mendongak barang sedikit untuk mempertemukan wajah mata mereka. Eren terlihat tidak nyaman. Matanya berusaha kabur dari Levi tapi tak bisa, "Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk, kita pulang besok pagi, aku sudah memesan tiket kereta."

Dengan nafas tertahan Eren merangsek maju, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Levi, "terimakasih Levi." Alis Levi terangkat saat mendengar bisik kecil Eren memasuki pendengarannya, hingga kemudian tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan erat darinya.

* * *

Pagi tiba, mendung masih menggantung. Menggeliat dalam selimut, Eren masih dalam alam mimpi. Kejadian dalam mimpi itu sama selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Levi terbangun karena geliatan makhluk disampingnya, berkedip, kemudian memperhatikan Eren yang masih tidur disana.

Eren tersentak bangun lima belas menit kemudian, keringat dingin muncul di sekujur tubuh, nafasnya tak teratur, dan Levi tak ada di sampingnya. Panik. Melompat keluar dari ranjang Eren tersenggol pinggiran meja yang membuatnya berjengit ngilu.

"Eren?" Levi muncul dari luar kamar, mendapati Eren duduk diatas karpet bulu memegangi pinggangnya, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Ti-tidak ada, aku hanya mencarimu, Levi."

"Bodoh," Levi tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Eren, "panggil saja aku, aku akan ada untukmu bocah."

Ada keraguan dimata hijau itu, namun semua sirna begitu senyum Eren terbit, "Bereskan kopermu, kita berangkat jam 9," perintahnya pada Eren yang berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya tadi.

"Aye Captain!" tawa riang itu kembali terdengar setelah dua hari menghilang, sempat membuat Levi cemas, takut tidak bisa mendengarnya kembali.

Pukul 9 tiba tanpa terasa. Turun dari taxi, Levi membantu Eren mendorong kopernya, walaupun si bocah berontak tak mau dibantu. Begitu sampai disana, pihak informasi melakukan pemberitahuan mengenai keterlambatan kedatangan kereta listrik yang akan pergi ke Sina.

Eren begitu riang, dia tertawa, tersenyum, sepanjang jalan. Bergandengan tangan, mereka menuju kursi tunggu yang tak jauh dari tempat kedatangan kereta.

"Levi, apa salju akan turun nanti?" tanya Eren sambil menatap ke depan dengan mata kosong.

Levi mengkerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu, bocah, salju turun sejak kita datang kemari."

Mata Eren berkedip, cahaya dimata itu kembali, kepalanya menggeleng kekanan kiri, "Ah- tidak, maaf aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Eren–" informasi kedatangan kereta memotong kalimat Levi yang baru saja mulai. Mendengus kesal akhirnya Levi berdiri sambil menarik satu tangan Eren, "Ayo, keretanya sudah datang. Jangan banyak melamun."

Senyum kembali tersungging manis diwajah pemuda itu. berdiri diatas dua kakinya, dia kemudian mengikuti jalan Levi sambil menarik kopernya yang beroda. Suara kereta yang melaju cepat terdengar samar-samar. Beberapa langkah sebelum menuju tempat yang seharusnya, Levi merasa tangannya tertarik oleh Eren yang berhenti di tempat.

"Levi," panggilnya, "apapun yang terjadi setelah ini... kumohon jangan lupakan aku."

Kereta berhenti di tempatnya, menurunkan penumpang dan menunggu dimasuki penumpang yang baru. Kata-kata Eren terngiang dalam telinga begitu pula lengkungan bibir yang membentuk senyum pada wajahnya begitu tulus, begitu menggetarkannya, mata besar itu jelas menyimpan harapan padanya. Tapi untuk apa? Levi sama sekali tidak sudi melupakan Eren.

* * *

"_Sebuah kereta yang berangkat dari Shigansina selatan–"_

"_Telah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, kereta dengan tujuan Sina–"_

"_Ditemukan 57 korban jiwa dan sebanyak 105 lainnya terluka, beberapa penumpang lain belum dapat diketahui keberadaannya secara pasti akibat kereta yang–"_

"_Kereta ini terlempar dari jalur setelah dihantam longsor salju saat melintas di bawah pengunungan Stohess, badan kereta langsung terguling kedalam jurang yang berada 200 meter dari rel kereta–"_

_ "Badai salju yang diperkirakan akan datang besok tiba-tiba menghantam wilayah shigansina pada pukul 09.22 merupakan faktor yang menyebabkan terjadinya longsor pada pengunungan Stohess. Bagian informasi tidak sempat memberi peringatan karena badai tersebut tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Pencarian korban masih dilakukan hingga saat ini, saya Historia Reiss melapor dari tempat kejadian."_

Levi sadar setelah 2X24 jam. Perban di kepala dan beberapa tulangnya patah. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya kehilangan beberapa ingatannya untuk sementara. Ingatan itu akan muncul kembali seiring berjalannya waktu.

Levi masih setengah sadar ketika Hanji berlari ke kamarnya sambil menangis, berkali-kali mengatakan Levi beruntung karena nyawanya belum melayang pergi keatas sana. Hanji berujar kalau Levi tertolong penghalang yang menahan rangka kereta yang kemungkinan bisa menusuk dan memotong-motong tubuhnya. Dalam hati Levi cukup ngeri membayangkan badan ringsek kereta itu bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya dalam sekali gerak.

Hari selanjutnya, Erwin datang membawa sebuket bunga krisan yang diselipi Lily putih dan Edelweis tanpa sepengetahuan Levi.

Levi pulang ke apartemennya, baunya berbeda dari yang terakhir kali di tinggalkan. Ah, Levi ingat dia kehilangan beberapa memorinya, tapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberi apartemennya dengan suatu bau-bauan yang tergolong manis. Apa Hanji dan Erwin sudah membenahi apartemennya sebelum dia pulang pagi ini? Entah. Tapi apapun itu, dia sama sekali tidak membenci bau ini.

Saat Levi duduk di sofa matanya menemukan beberapa keping DVD film mulai dari film animasi yang bahkan seingatnya belum rilis hingga film dengan tema cinta yang judulnya juga belum termonitor dalam memorinya. Siapa yang menonton? Apa ini DVD dari Petra?

Baru saja dipikirkan, sekarang Petra menelepon ponselnya. Dengan cepat jari Levi menggeser tombol untuk menerima panggilan, "Sir Levi!"

"Ada apa Petra?"

"Sir Levi, maaf kami tidak sempat menjenguk, kami senang ketika mendengar anda sudah kembali dari rumah sakit. Mungkin Erd dan Gunther akan ke apartemen anda nanti sore."

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja." Mata Levi mengerling pada kepingan dan beberapa kotak DVD yang ada di sekitar meja, "Sepertinya beberapa DVD film mu berada di apartemenku, aku akan segera mengembalikkannya."

Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Petra menjawab, "DVD?" tanyanya, "DVD yang mana sir?"

"Hng... beberapa kartun Disnie, dan Creamworks, dan beberapa film romantis dan sejenisnya" ucap Levi sambil mengambil beberapa keping DVD untuk memeriksanya.

"Oh, kelihatannya itu milik Er– Ah! Iya itu milik Erd! Anda bisa mengembalikan padanya jika dia dan Gunther berada disana Sir, sa-saya tutup dulu, semoga keadaan anda membaik Sir Levi."

Panggilan terputus bahkan sebelum Levi benar-benar mendengar keseluruhan kalimat Petra. Bagaimana bisa dia meminjamnya dari Erd dan sejak kapan selera film Erd berubah? Entahlah, sepertinya terlalu banyak yang dilupakan Levi saat ini. Semoga ingatannya kembali dengan segera atau semuanya akan merepotkan.

Sore tiba, Erd dan Gunther baru saja pulang setelah menjenguk atasan mereka. Situasi canggung dan aneh terasa kental saat Levi mengembalikan keping-keping itu pada pemiliknya. Tapi pada akhirnya Erd membawanya pergi.

Levi merasa ada yang salah, namun ia tak tahu apa, kenapa, dan mungkin... siapa? Yang membuat segalanya terasa janggal. Siapa yang membuat anomalinya? Apa dia orang yang fotonya terbingkai diatas meja di kamarnya?

Siapa?

Ah, Eren Jaeger. Mahasiswa Hanji yang beberapa kali diajak makan siang bersama dengannya, Hanji, dan Erwin. Jujur, Levi sempat tertarik dengannya. Kenapa ada fotonya di kamarnya? Pasti mata empat itu yang meletakannya.

Sayang sekali tapi ketertarikan Levi harus terkubur dalam-dalam. Karena, kabarnya Eren Jaeger meninggal dunia beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di hari yang sama saat Levi masuk ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Sudah cukup lama sejak kembalinya Levi dari rumah sakit. Erwin menelponnya untuk datang makan siang bersama seperti biasa. Levi menolak, debu di apartemennya lebih menggoda dari daging sapi waigyu yang dilumuri bumbu barbeque.

Dia membuka satu ruangan yang digunakannya menyimpan buku-buku maupun dokumen lama. Mempererat kain yang digunakannya untuk melindungi pernafasannya dari debu, Levi menabuh genderang perang dan menyerang dengan kemoceng dan penyedot debunya. Bangkit dari posisinya yang membungkuk merogoh sudut rak, punggungnya menyenggol rak lain yang ada dibelakangnya.

Satu buku terjatuh. Diliriknya sebentar buku jurnal dengan sampul sewarna Bunga Matahari itu. cukup tertarik, akhirnya dibacanya halaman pertama dari buku itu.

_Milik Eren Jaeger._

Kenapa buku bocah itu sampai ada di apartemenya? Levi menghela nafasnya dam menyimpan buku itu untuk dibacanya setelah kegiatan bersih-bersih selesai. Bohong jika Levi tidak tertarik, apapun mengenai Eren dia ingin mengetahuinya.

Semua. Semua dari Eren Jaeger.

* * *

_"Levi Ackerman, teman Miss Hanji yang datang saat kami makan siang bersama, wajahnya sempat membuatku takut. Saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu."_

Halaman lain dibuka, levi tersenyum kecil saat Eren menuliskan pertemuan pertama mereka.

_ "Aku bisa gila, perasaan ini menghantuiku. Sesuatu yang baik namun buruk. Yang manis tapi pahit. Yang terang namun bayangannya hitam. Sesuatu antara Levi dan aku. Yang kurasakan saat pertama kali melihatnya."_

Levi menggaruk tengkuk, apa yang dimaksud Eren? Apa bocah ini juga tertarik dengannya? Andai masih hidup. Mungkin Levi akan berkencan dengannya.

Levi terlihat bingung, membuka halaman demi halaman namun tak ada lagi lanjutan dari jurnal itu. memang sudah setengah dari buku itu yang telah Eren tulis. Dan sebanyak itulah ingatan Levi tentangnya ada. Mungkin jika dia menemukan sedikit petunjuk dia akan mengingat Eren lebih banyak.

* * *

Semuanya terasa aneh belakangan. Eren muncul dalam mimpinya sebagai bayang-bayang. Pada awalnya. Namun kelamaan bayang-bayang itu semakin nyata, rasa tangan berkulit lembut itu memegang tangannya maupun halusnya helai brunet itu terasa nyata.

Dalam mimpi-mimpinya belakangan, Eren selalu ada disisinya, selalu ada disampingnya, dia ada disana sebagai kekasihnya. Dia mencintainya sebanyak Levi mencintai bocah itu. rasa rindu membuncah semenjak mimpi itu datang. Seperti ada sekelumit jiwanya yang berenang keluar dari raga. Levi merasa tak lengkap. Jika Levi boleh menangis dia ingin menangis untuk Eren. Sekalipun semuanya hanya mimpi.

Ini gila, tapi Eren sebagai kekasihnya terasa nyata. Dia bisa melihat setiap detail kecil dalam mimpinya, mimpi itu terus terpatri dalam ingatan tak seperti mimpi lain yang menguap dengan cepat. Apa mimpi itu nyata? Apa mimpi itu sesungguhnya ingatannya yang hilang? Tidak mungkin.

Levi melepas kacamatanya, hendak tidur. Kantung mata hitang menggantung dibawah matanya yang tajam. Mimpi itu menggila. Mimpi itu membuatnya gila. Mimpi itu berhenti pada kejadian mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah penginapan di Shigansina. Mimpi itu berhenti saat Eren menggenggam tangannya di stasiun sambil mengucap sesuatu, sesuatu yang Levi tak pernah bisa mendengar ucapannya hingga saat ini.

Tangan Levi menggapai laci meja disamping ranjang. Membelok dari tujuan awal untuk mengambil aroma terapi elektriknya Levi akhirnya mengambil jurnal kuning Eren.

Menjelajahi isi jurnal itu kembali, pikiran penasarannya memerintahnya untuk membuka halaman paling belakang dari buku itu. Sebuah kertas note kecil tertempel manis disana.

_ "Aku mengosongi banyak sekali jurnal ini. Benar-benar sibuk. Aku akan ke Shigansina minggu depan, membawa jurnal baru!"_

Ini dia! Pikir Levi. tanggal pada memo jika dihitung kembali waktunya akan sama dengan kedatangannya di shigansina beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi dimana jurnal itu?

Levi baru saja memejamkan mata tapi sekelebat pikiran memaksanya membuka tas barang kecil yang digunakannya saat itu –yang dibawanya di dalam mantelnya yang besar–. Mau diingkari seperti apapun matanya tetap tak mau terpejam. Bermodal insting dijelajahinya almari pakaian yang memuat tas kecil itu.

Ragu terasa saat tas kecil itu ditemukan. Bagaimana mungkin buku Eren ada dalam tasnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada antara dia dan Eren. Kalau saja ingatannya tak hilang.

Levi mendesis. Matanya yang membesar begitu menemukan catatan itu. ketakutan membayanginya. Bagaimana bisa? Pertanyaan itu berputar tanpa bisa terjawab.

Gugup, dibukanya sampul putih jurnal itu.

_Milik Eren Jaeger_

_ "Levi mengajakku ke Shigansina selatan, kami akan menyewa penginapan di dekat kawasan wisata yang cukup besar. Aku senang, sungguh–"_

_ "Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku memiliki kemampuan terkutuk ini, kalian menyebutnya istimewa?! Terkutuk! __Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, __tidak, tidak! Lebih buruk lagi, aku melihat sesuatu yang buruk. Ya Tuhan, kuharap mimpi itu tidak nyata."_

Terlihat jelas pensil yang ditekan terlalu kuat hingga membekas jelas di belakang. Kertas itu tertekuk-tekuk, jelas remasan tangan Eren.

"_Nyata. Semuanya nyata. Aku tahu itu. sebanyak apapun aku mengingkarinya aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga hari itu tiba. Aku tidak ingin Levi khawatir. Hingga saat itu tiba aku ingin membuat semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Meskipun aku menangis setiap malam, sebanyak apapun air mataku jatuh, tidak ada yang akan berubah. Sekali takdir dituliskan aku tak dapat kabur dari takdir yang telah ditulis Tuhan. Setidaknya aku sudah melihat bagaimana kematianku akan tiba. Aku bahagia Levi. Karena saat itu datang, aku pergi karena melindungimu. Jika kau membaca ini. Aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi."_

"_Levi,apapun yang terjadi setelah ini... kumohon jangan lupakan aku."_

"_Aku mencintaimu"_

Levi menangis. Air matanya tumpah. Semuanya kembali muncul. Ingatan itu. Eren. Semuanya.

"Eren, Ya Tuhan."

"Maafkan aku, Eren, Eren! Kembali, kumohon."

Tangannya gemetar menggapai ponsel, menekan satu nama dari daftar panggilan.

* * *

Hanji tiba secepat kilat, beruntung Hanji pernah mencuri satu dari kunci apartemen Levi untuk alasan konyol. Erwin datang sama paniknya dengannya.

"Levi!" serunya mencari dimana pria itu berada.

"Levi!" Kali ini Erwin yang berseru sambil memasuki kamar Levi dan menemukannya kacau di lantai dengan punggung menyandar almari.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hanji dengan panik.

Suara familiar Hanji menjadi kekuatannya untuk bangkit barang sedikit untuk menarik kencang kedua kerah wanita itu.

"Hanji! katakan yang sebenarnya! Apa yang terjadi dengan–," Hanji menahan nafasnya, "–Eren."

"Le-Levi?"

"Katakan padaku!" Levi membentaknya, sangat keras hingga Erwin berusaha menariknya agar tidak menyerang Hanji.

"Levi, masihkah kau ingat, kenapa kau bisa selamat?" mata Levi membulat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, "penahan yang kumaksud adalah–"

" –Eren"

* * *

_Aku bahagia Levi. Karena saat itu datang, aku akan pergi karena melindungimu._

* * *

FIN

* * *

Halo... terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Jadi ceritanya saya lagi belajar bikin angst, gimana, gimana? Sudah cukup angst belum?

Oh ya disini saya ingin ngomong masalah kenapa Erwin nyelipin lily putih dan edelweis, serius ini bukan ngehint adanya ErwinLevi apa gimana (karena saya nggak suka pair itu). Nah, masalah dua bunga itu, Lily putih melambangkan cinta sejati yang diliputi duka dan Edelweis melambangkan pengorbanan dan cinta sejati.

Dua itu saya temuin dari gugel. Kritik, saran, pesan, kesan, pendapat dan sebagainya, untuk menjadi koreksi bagi saya bisa dilimpahkan pada kotak review yang tersedia :3


End file.
